One method for reinforcing monopole tower structures, such as a tower supporting communication antennas and herein referred to as a monopole or tower, comprises attaching flat plates or tubes to the monopole by welding or structural adhesives or bolts, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,698. These reinforcing elements or members are placed against the flat surfaces of an 8-sided, 12-sided, 16-sided or 18-sided monopole and act integral with the modified structure once connected. The challenge facing a welded solution is that fires can ignite if sparks fall onto exposed cables or the surrounding ground surface. The challenge facing adhered reinforcing members is that the monopole surface must be carefully prepared in advance of bonding reinforcing plates with adhesive to the pole and installations become difficult to manage in rain or in very cold weather conditions. The challenge facing bolted-on members using flat plates is that the bolt spacing must be short to control localized buckling of the flat plates in compression due to the low moment of inertia of a plate section. Other methods and apparatus for reinforcing monopole towers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,636, No. 6,901,717, No. 6,915,618, No. 7,116,282 and published U.S. application No. 2004/0139665.